Gas turbine engines includes hot sections and cold sections. Cold air from the cold sections may be used to cool components of the gas turbine engine in a vicinity of the hot section, or components which may heat up during their use. To enable cooling, the cold air is redirect toward these components. In some cases, the cool air needs to be shared between components. Some components may receive more air than needed while other may not receive enough.